


In The Beechwoods

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Pink Floyd
Genre: AU, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M, Seelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Syd is exiled from the Seelie court where he was a prince. He is left naked and alone in the woods, and found by Roger Waters, Rick Wright, and Nick Mason. He goes on with them to form Pink Floyd.





	1. Exile and A Chance Encounter

"Exiled." The word resonated in Syd's brain and he wrapped his arms around his naked body and shivered. For the first time in his life he felt cold and alone, no longer welcome in the Seelie court with his family, and the only home he'd ever known. Tears formed in Syd's hazel eyes and ran down his face, he grit his teeth. He'd made a dreadful mistake and it had cost him everything! As a breeze blew through his shaggy brown hair, he walked, slowly.

Making his way to the edge of the wood, the birds and squirrels no longer looked at him as a friend, heads tilted, they knew not what to make of Syd anymore. Wiping his tears, he heard voices in the background. Being Fae, he was not ashamed of his nudity, only disliked the unpleasantness of the cool air against his body. Soon, he was spotted by three men, who surrounded him, curious. 

Roger smirked as he spoke. "Well, you don't see a naked man in these wood every day, now do you?" The man was tall, and lean,wearing colorful clothes. His friends were shorter, but were also wearing colorful outfits. Each laughed along with Roger. 

"Why are you here?" Asked Roger.

Syd had to think fast, and was capable of manufacturing a quick, believable story. "I was swimming, and um, a dog ran off with my clothes. Now, I've nothing to wear." He shrugged. A confident smile graced his lips, and they believed him.

"Come back with us, you can't just stand here like that. I believe I can loan you something since we are about the same build." Rick offered.

"I would be most grateful if you could, you see I'm on holiday, and those were my only clothes." That part of the story sounded a bit odd, but again Syd flashed a grin, and they believed him.

"Until we get you indoors, tie my jacket around your waist." Roger directed, taking the light jacket off and handing it over. Syd took it and wrapped it around his waist. It looked strange, but at least he was no longer exposed. 

"Come on!" All three followed Roger back to a group of flats, and Syd was directed towards Rick. The man smiled and offered his name. "My name is Syd, pleasure to meet you, Rick." Out of all of the men, Rick was the most beautiful, with long lovely eyelashes and a warm smile.

He grabbed his keys and opened the door, allowing Syd entrance to the little place Rick called home. It was cozy inside, but sparsely decorated. The walls were an off white, and there were a few cracks. Underfoot was tile, and he could see some worn rugs here and there. He took off the jacket and put it over an old chair, causing Rick to blush. This man had no shame about being nude, and he wasn't complaining, it was just a surprise. Come to my bedroom and we will see if we can find you some clothes to wear, right? Then I will make us a cuppa."

Syd followed, taking in his surroundings. The bedroom had a small bed and some clothes strewn on the floor. An old dressing table had cologne and a comb, along with some change. Rick opened his wardrobe and eyed what he had hung up and thought maybe he would check out what was in the drawers instead. There was a soft navy and red stripped shirt which he took out, and held up to to the other, and nodded. "I think this suits you, let's see what else."

Rick opened his underwear drawer and picked out a nice pair and handed those over, blushing again. He then went back to the closet and got some navy blue trousers. "Try those on while I find some socks and hopefully shoes you can borrow. Syd nodded, and went to the bed and sat down. The middle sunk in, and the springs squeaked. It didn't sound comfortable like his old bed which was a mattress filled with goose down, and a large soft blanket and multiple pillows filled with eiderdown. It was like sleeping on a cloud, and he imagined this was probably like sleeping on nails with thin padding. A shame. 

Syd slipped the soft worn shirt on and liked how the fabric felt against his skin, he also liked the stripes and colors. As for the underwear, he held it up and turned it front to back trying to understand what it was for. It sure did not look comfortable. Rick looked over and watched Syd with the underwear, and grinned. "Um, you put your legs though the holes and pull them up, then put the trousers on over." Syd made a face, and Rick caught that, too. "It's underwear, do they not have that where you are from?" Syd shook his head. "Fine, then just try the trousers on." Rick tried to guess where Syd was from, not wearing underwear. 'France, perhaps? No accent. Maybe some remote area.' He shrugged as he picked out socks and found a pair of shoes. 

"Thank you Rick, I don't know what I would have done without you and your friends, I would probably still be out there naked." He laughed a little, to make light of it, but really, deep inside he was already homesick. . "We couldn't have that, could we, now. Syd, stand up and let me see how you look in my clothes. He did, and they fit in all the right places, except the shoes, Syd had never worn shoes before, and they were very uncomfortable. "I don't like the shoes, Rick, they pinch and make my feet feel claustrophobic." Rick shrugged. "Well, you cant go round without shoes in public, but I suppose around here it would be fine." Syd sat down on the bed, which creaked, and pulled them and the socks off. "Much better."


	2. Play the Guitar You're Gonna Go Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets a beat up acoustic guitar from his room for Syd to play, even though he's never played a guitar. Turns out he is a natural and Roger asked him if her wants to be in their band. Syd agrees, delighted to be asked.

There was a knock at Rick's door, and he went over to answer it, Syd right behind him. At the door was Roger and Nick coming to check on Rick and Syd. "Is our friend dressed yet?" Roger asked. "Yeah, and he has a name, It's Syd." Roger and Nick pushed their way in, only to see Syd standing there looking at them. "Syd, huh, well I am Roger, and this is Nick." They shook hands, then went to the small living room to discuss their band, Syd followed. He sat there feeling out of place as they talked among each other. Then Roger paused, and met his hazel eyes "Syd, can you sing or play any musical instruments?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can sing and play the pipes of pan. All seemed to smile about the first part, but looked puzzled about the 'pipes of pan.' 

"What about a guitar?" Nick asked. "Never had one, but I'd be willing to try, after all, how hard could it be? Sounds like fun, anyway." Syd hoped that he could play, he knew they would except him more likely if he could, and with these being the only beings that seemed to want his company, he'd do anything to keep it. 

"Nick, go and get your acoustic from your room will you, and bring it back? No time like the present to see what Syd here, can do." Nick got up and fished for his keys as he walked out the door and went to get his guitar.

Rick stood up. "I promised Syd a cuppa, and I'm happy to make a whole pot. Roger asked for some, and told Rick he had better make some for Nick, too. Rick nodded and put the kettle on. Soon, Nick was back with a slightly beat up acoustic. "See what you can do with this." He said to Syd, handing it to him. He took it and positioned it just as it was meant to be, and strummed the strings. He started to tune it, though he'd never done such a thing before. It just felt like the natural thing to do. Syd then strummed it again, making a beautiful sound come out of the old thing. He cleared his throat and began to sing about a bird. Syd's voice was the perfect pitch and he had given the guitar new life.

All of the men just stared at Syd, himself, lost in song. Singing and music reminded him of home, so he was happy to do this as long as they liked. Soon, the kettle whistle was screaming, and Rick made the tea. He brought out the cups one by one and sat down. Syd continued to play as they waited for their tea to cool.

When Syd stopped, he asked, "Well, how was that?" Then put the guitar down. Roger nearly got tongue tied trying to get his words out. "Syd, we have a band, but no singer and no guitarist. You were amazing, please, would you like to be in our band?" Syd smiled wide, surprised and overjoyed all at once. "Would I? I would be more than happy! Just tell me what I need to do, and I will do it."

"Just play, and if you can come up with another song like that one about the bird, well, we could use all the songs we can get, as none of us are very talented in that area."

"Oh, I like rhyming words and telling stories, I'm sure that I could put something down!" Syd was excited, as well as the other guys. Finally, it felt like their band might actually happen, and all because they found the talented stranger. 

Syd took his tea and sipped it. It was perfect. The only thing he had to do now was inform the other guys that he had nowhere to stay, or any possessions to speak of. He was worried they might find that odd, but Fae, had nature, and things they stole from humans or found in the wood, nothing more, there was no need.

"All right Syd, you need to get a nice electric guitar and amplifier, since our music is going to be electric. There is a place in town that allows you to make payments if you dont have any money up front." Roger explained. Syd interrupted, saying, "I haven't any money, nor even a place to live, I'm sorry." He looked at the floor, he hoped this didn't affect him being in the band. 

"Uh, well, where have you been living up until now?" Roger asked. "In the woods..." Syd answered.

"The woods? Like a cottage or, what?" Roger seemed impatient to know, so he told him that he lived with his family, but that he was now exiled from the group. "That sounds a bit bonkers, Syd, but the fact that we need you, we dont really care where you've come from, am I right, guys." They were drinking their tea and nodded. Syd was relieved, as he finished his own tea. He'd forgotten about the story he told about being on holiday, and it seemed they had as well, which was good. He didn't want to back track or end up spilling where he was really from, and what he was.

Rick looked at Syd, and then the sofa, and surmised they were just about the same length. "Syd you can sleep on my sofa, as for getting a guitar, I suppose we can all chip in, since we really need you and your talent."

"That is very kind of you, Rick, I hope I am not going to be a bother, and know that I haven't any idea how to pay you all back."

"Pay us back by singing and playing like you just did, because I am pretty sure all of us combined will have a sound no one has heard before, and it will be great!" Roger explained.

"Tomorrow we go to the guitar store and then practice. Even if we sound terrible, we have to play so we can get harmonized. We can do some cover songs, and then hopefully songs of our own. For now, lets go find some dinner, and watch television or something later."


End file.
